Bulma's Gift
by vegetasprincess88
Summary: Here's my first attempt at an actual short story. Hope you guys like it ok. Don't forget to let me know what you think and if you have any tips for me to improve my writing! I know that Vegeta and Bulma are out of character, but I'm sure that I will get better about keeping them in character the more I write. I definitely tried to keep them somewhat in character though.


**Author's Note**

Now that I've tried writing a poem, I'm going to try writing this short story. Hopefully you all like it. If you all have any advice on becoming a better fanfic writer, please feel free to give me any tips you may have when you leave a review. If you don't like it, then please feel free to tell me what you didn't like about it and I will try to improve with the next story that I write. Okay...I guess I've rambled on long enough. On to the story!

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters.

**Bulma's Gift**

Vegeta had just gone out to the gravity room to train after finishing breakfast, and while Bulma was cleaning all the dishes that her mate had left on the table, she suddenly realized something. Vegeta's birthday was only a few days away and she had no idea what to do for him and it was his first birthday since being mated to Bulma. "What the heck do I get for someone like Vegeta?" Bulma thought. After she thought on it for a while, there really wasn't anything that she could buy for him, so she decided to make something for him. And with that in mind, she rushed off to her lab with just the perfect idea of what to do for Vegeta's birthday.

Meanwhile in the gravity room, Vegeta sensed Bulma's energy level spike for a split second. "What's that earthling woman up to now?" He thought as he saw her heading towards her lab with an excited smile on her face. After a couple of minutes, he decided that he would try to find out during dinner and resumed his training, or so he thought. Curiosity got the best of the Saiyan Prince and he decided he would go find out what his mate was up to.

As Bulma reached her lab, she punched in the code on the door panel and went inside. She hoped that she had all the necessary materials to create what she wanted to for Vegeta's gift. When she was inside, she began to search for all the materials that she would need. She soon had everything ready to make his gift, so she decided to get to work. "Vegeta is going to absolutely love this!" Bulma said out loud as she began to work on the gift.

"I'm going to love what, Woman?" Bulma jumped and let out a small scream. She had not expected Vegeta to sneak in before the door to her lab had closed. She turned around and he was smirking at her. He was obviously amused that she had not noticed him in her lab. "If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise!" Vegeta rolled his eyes at his mate. "You know I hate surprises, Woman." She sighed in defeat, realizing that she had forgotten about that. "Ok, I'll tell you. I was going to make you some new armor for your birthday and I was going to put your family's royal crest on it."

Vegeta looked at her in amazement. "You could do that?" Bulma nodded and smiled. "Yes, I can." She then closed the space between them and placed a small kiss on his lips. She felt his strong arms wrap around her and after a minute or two, he returned the kiss. "If I start on it now, I can have it done before your birthday." Bulma said after their kiss ended. After a minute or so, Vegeta nodded and Bulma could tell he was fighting back a smile. "Sounds good. I look forward to it, Woman." He said. Then he turned and started to head out of the lab, but stopped at turned to look at his mate again. Bulma grinned, knowing what he was about to ask. "I ordered Chinese for dinner. It should be here by the time you get in the house. I will join you in a bit. I want to at least get your armor halfway done." He nodded again and headed into the house to eat.

A little while after dinner, they decided to go lay down and just enjoy being with one another. After a little while of silence, Vegeta surprised his mate by saying those three little words that she never thought she would ever hear him say. "Thank you, Woman." Bulma looked up at him and smiled. "For what, Vegeta?" She asked. "The armor. No one has ever done anything like that for me before. Truthfully, this will be the first time I have ever gotten anything for my birthday. We saiyans never celebrated stuff like that. To us, it was just another day." Bulma laid there for a moment taking in everything that Vegeta had just told her. Then she smiled and gently kissed him on the lips. "Then I will make sure that I will get it done first thing in the morning because I want you to have it before your birthday." With that, Bulma quickly fell asleep in Vegeta's arms. He then fell asleep soon after.

The next morning, Bulma had gotten up bright and early just as she had said she would to finish Vegeta's new armor. She was just putting the finishing touches on it, when she heard the door to the lab slide open. She smiled when she saw that it was Vegeta coming to check on the progress of his birthday gift. "You got here just in time. I just finished it! Happy Birthday!" She stepped aside and revealed Vegeta's new armor to him. "But, it's not until tomorrow, Woman." He answered as he slowly walked across the room to where Bulma was standing next to his new armor. "I know." She said with a smile. "I wanted to go ahead and give it to you." That's when he noticed something. "Why are there two sets?" She smiled then giggled a bit. "I had some extra material left over so, I decided to make myself a set." She stood there for a moment. "That's ok, isn't it?" He nodded. "Yes. After all, you are my Princess." Bulma smiled when Vegeta told her that and then ran into his arms. "I love you, my Prince." She noticed a faint red tint to his cheeks as he answered back. "I love you too, my Princess." With that, Vegeta closed the space between them as he gently kissed his princess.

**Author's Note.-**Ok, there's my first story. I know that Vegeta was a bit OOC at times, but anyway...I hope that it's likeable. Let me know what you thought and if you have any advice! Thanks for taking the time to read!


End file.
